Inside Your Heaven
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: Songfic/oneshot yumi


Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own "Code Lyoko" K or if there are any of your ideas here, sorry I don't know but if there are I don't own those either! Or "Inside your heaven" by Carrie Underwood.

(A\N: in my story Yumi is the same age as everyone else(17 their in third year of high school, juniors I think), Sam goes to Kadic, Hiroki knows about Lyoko and they freed William.)

"blah"-talk

_Blah-think_

_**Blah**__**-song**_

Now on with the story!

YUMI&ULRICH3

Six friends were laying in a circle with their heads together in a clearing in the middle of the forest by their boarding school, Kadic Academy.

"Thank God Xana is finally gone, huh guys?"-Odd

"I'm with ya, buddy."-Ulrich says

Jeremie has found the anti-virus and Franz Hopper so now both he and Aelita, permanently, living on earth. So now Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita's war with the psycho-lunatic computer virus is over. No more life threatening situations, but, they can all go to Lyoko whenever they want.

"Yea same here but you guys have been doing this since when? 7th grade? I just got told this year and we're juniors already! I just wish I could've had some more time that's all."-Sam

"No you don't!"-everyone but Sam

"Why?"-Sam

"Because, we've had a lot of life or death situations."-Yumi

"Yea, all of us has almost died at least twice."-Ulrich

"Mostly Aelita."-Jeremie

"Why me, Jer?"-Aelita

"Cause Xana has been trying to get you so he could escape. He could care less about the rest of us."-Jeremie

Jeremie spreads his arms out for dramatic effect. (a/n: I think that's funny cause Jeremie isn't dramatic at all!)

Now this leads to an argument between Sam, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi look at each other, sigh, and yell simultaneously "SHUT-UP!"

Automatically everyone shuts up. No one dares to disobey Ulrich or Yumi. You don't want either of them mad at you.

"you guys," Yumi starts but is interrupted when something flies in her face "huh!? What's this?"

"looks like a picture"-Odd

Yumi looks at it, her face gets a bit angry red, and stands up.

"Ulrich."-Yumi

"Huh? What'd I do? You're using your 'I'm ticked' voice."-Ulrich

"Look."-Yumi(she uses the same tone/voice)

Ulrich looks at the picture, his eyes grow wide and the picture falls, letting the rest of the gang see. it's a picture of Ulrich and Emily kissing.

"Uh-oh. You're dead dude."-Odd

"Don't take it too far, Yumi."-Aelita

"Yeah."-Sam

"How 'bout we leave you two alone."-Jeremie

And, they all go running. Yumi explodes once they're out of ear shot. (a/n: this is all Ulrich & Yumi she starts and it goes back and forth in case some of you peoples get confused)

"Ulrich why didn't you tell me you and Emily were together?!"

"Because we're not! Yumi listen to me it was a dare! You know I don't back down from anything that's life threatening or something!"

"Then who dared you Ulrich?! Huh, who was it?!"

"William. Why do you care anyways?! It's not like WE'RE together!"

"Well maybe we could. But then again looks like you love HER!"

"Well maybe I DO!"

Yumi looks like she's going to cry so she covers her eyes, turns around and,

"I HATE you STERN!" and runs to her house

"Right back at ya, ISHIYAMA!"(a/n: sp?) and runs back to his Odd's and Theo's dorm. (a/n: they share with Theo now k? good.)

At Yumi's house she runs through the door, up the stairs to her room with tears pouring off her face. Hiroki walks into his sisters room & see's Yumi crying.

"Yumi what's the matter?"-Hiroki

"Nothing your 13-year-old mind would understand!"-Yumi(a/n: I have absolutely no clue how old Hiroki is so he and Yumi are 4 years apart here.)

"If it's about Ulrich, and I'm pretty sure it is, I'll understand perfectly. Yumi when mom died Ulrich spent a lot of time with all of us. He told me and taught me a lot, having lost his mom the same way."-Hiroki

_-Yumi's thoughts- it's only been 2 months how can he be so calm and WHAT?-end Yumi's thoughts-_

"What?"-Yumi

"I said, Ulrich lost his mom to a drive- by shooter too (a/n: I have no clue where I came up with that!) and we think it's the same one. He's alone, his brother Mattie (a/n: just go with ppl) is in America at college, his dad died from some disease when Ulrich was three, and now his mom 3 years ago."-Hiroki

(this is a whisper) "Oh, he never told me that."-Yumi

(In a whisper again) "He's never told anyone, Yumi. That's why he stays at the dorms all-year-round while everyone else, now Aelita too, goes home to their families during breaks and summer. His brother has a pretty good job so he pays for Kadic."-Hiroki

"We had a fight. I found a picture of him kissing Emily. He told me William dared him to but I was already mad so I didn't listen."-Yumi

Hiroki smiles at this.

"He was telling the truth. I was there and I took the picture but the wind blew it away."

Yumi&Ulrich3 Yumi was sitting under Ulrich's favorite tree, not knowing Ulrich was sitting on a branch a few feet above her, at break Friday afternoon. Yumi is lost in thought when she starts singing. _**I've been downNow I'm blessed**_

_**I felt a revelation coming aroundI guess its right, it's so amazing**_

Ulrich hears her and quietly climbs down and stands in front of her._**Everytime I see you I'm aliveYou're all I've gotYou lift me upThe sun and the moonlightAll my dreams are in your eyes**_

Yumi leans her head back and closes her eyes_**I wanna be inside your heavenTake me to the place you cry fromWhere the storm blows your wayI wanna be the earth that holds you**_

Ulrich smiles at her _**Every bit of air you're breathin' inA soothin' windI wanna be inside your heaven**_Yumi stands up and starts spinning. _**When we touch, when we loveThe stars light upThe wrong becomes undoneNaturally, my soul surrendersThe sun and the moonlight**_

_**All my dreams are in your eyes**_Ulrich steps back _**And I wanna be inside your heavenTake me to the place you cry fromWhere the storm blows you awayAnd I wanna be the earth that holds youEvery bit of air you're breathing inA soothing windI wanna be inside your heaven**_Yumi opens her eyes_**When minutes turn to days and yearsIf mountains fall, I'll still be hereHoldin you until the day I dieAnd I wanna be inside your heavenTake me to the place you cry fromWhere the storm blows you away**_she sees Ulrich and is a little shocked but keeps singing_**I wanna be inside your heavenTake me to the place you cry fromWhere the storm blows you awayI wanna be the earth that holds youEvery bit of air you're breathin' inA soothin' windI wanna be inside your heaven**_

Ulrich sees her shocked expression and smiles_**Oh yes I doI wanna be inside your heaven**_

"Ul-rich,"-Yumi

"hey,"-Ulrich

She jumps on him tackling him to the ground. She ends up on top of him.

"ugh!"-Ulrich

"I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry for everything Ulrich!"-Yumi

"Why? What are you sorry for, Yumi?"-Ulrich

"everything. What I said yesterday, how I acted, and…" she looks up at him with a tear-stained face "your parents."(this part was quiet.)-Yumi

"Yumi, you don't have to be sorry for any of that. But, I am sorry for when I said maybe I do love Emily. I don't. but I do love someone."-Ulrich

"Who?"-Yumi

She didn't get the answer she was expecting though!

_-Ulrich's thoughts-wow, I'm probably never going to have this much courage again!-end Ulrich's thoughts-_

And Ulrich kisses her, short but sweet. (a/n: I've never been kissed before so don't expect me to go into detail!)

"You, Yumi."-Ulrich

"I love you. Does this mean we're together?"-Yumi

"I love you too, and yes if you want to be."-Ulrich

"Of course I want to be."-Yumi

The next thing they know there's clapping and cat-calling. They turn around and the entire gang, including William, Emily, and Hiroki are standing there.

"FINALLY!!"-everyone but Yumi & Ulrich

The just blush and smile. Then everyone walks

Back to school, Hiroki going home. But when they got there the entire campus went silent, because they came in with Jeremie & Aelita, William & Emily, Yumi & Ulrich holding hands. Everyone, students & teachers alike, clapped for Kadic Academy's three newest couples.

YUMI&ULRICH3

FINISHED!

If I get enough reviews, even though I think this stinks, and the reviews I'll do an epilogue a few years into the future. Well thanks for reading, this is my first ever fic so please review! I hope whoever read all the way through with out getting bored liked it. Thanks again!(pleeeaaassee press the little button I know you want to! I really don't care if you flame me I'll just ignore you! Ha-ha!!)


End file.
